Heroes Action
by LegendKillerRKO
Summary: In New York City there are Heroes and Villains,can they make it through all the pain,action,love.There is going to be a war. Characters include:Randy,John,Trish,Torrie Stacy,Batista,Candice,Triple H, and more
1. Heroes

Heroes Team

Randy Orton- The Human Torch

John Cena- Batman

Batista- The Thing

Torrie Wilson- Invisible Woman

Stacy Keibler- Batgirl

Chris Benoit- Wolverine

Trish Stratus- Wonder Woman

Stone Cold- The Leader

Villains Team

Triple H- Dr.Doom

Chris Masters- Freeze

Ric Flair-Magneto

Candice Michelle-Catwoman

Lita-Poison Ivy

Edge- Joker

Mickie James-Psycho Killer

Vince McMahon-The Leader

Randy Orton-is a singer, besides the hero job. Randy is known as a player and a cocky SOB. Although no one ever knew who he really is except of course his fellow teammates. The Heroes Team carries a very special pager in case for emergencies, which is called "The Trouble Pager." Randy always love to pull pranks and tell jokes which make everybody love him and hate him.

John Cena- One of the most successful business man in New York City. John is Randy's best friend and his partner. John loves to rap, and he wear all those jerseys and chains, and john secretly like his friend Trish Stratus, that no one knew but Randy.

Batista-is a boxer and a body builder. Batista hangs out with John and Randy most of the time. Batista is happily married to Jenny.

Torrie Wilson-is a popular model in New York City. She is best friends with Trish and Stacy. Torrie haves a crush on Randy Orton and so does her friends which they didn't know that they all like Randy Orton. But she always play hard to get alng with the other girls.

Stacy Keibler-teaches people how to dance. Stacy once went out with John but decided to remain friends. And she also like Randy Orton.

Chris Benoit-is a coach for wrestling. Chris is happily married. He have a son and a daughter. He loves to argue with Randy Orton

Trish Stratus-teaches kindergarten. Trish secretly have a crush on John and Randy. Trish just broke up with Carlito who said he was too cool for her.

At the Heroes Headquarters

"Okay everybody sit down and shut your mouths and listen carefully," said Stone Cold as everybody was seated.

"Last week we saw villains attack The State Empire(I made this up) now how did they end up here without us knowing first."

"Maybe they hide their idenity," said John

"Maybe, I don't want to hear maybe I want to find out why," said Steve(Steve is Stone Cold)

"You know what, here's what we're going to do Chris and Batista I want you two to find out where they are at," said Steve as they both nodded and left

"Trish, Stacy, and John I want you guys to do whatever you can to find out when, and how they got here." Said Steve as the three nodded and left. Randy look at Torrie and smirk.

"Randy and Torrie, I want you both to go examine The Empire State, to see if there are any clues and how is it damage then go to the mayor and make sure he's safe." They both nodded and headed out together.

"So you want to go my ride," said Randy looking at Torrie.

"Like I have any other choice," said Torrie trying to be mean to him. He smirk and they made his way over to his hot flame BMW.

"So where you wanna check out first," John ask the two ladies.

"Airport," said Trish as Stacy nodded.

John laughed, "Are they that stupid to go to the airport, forget it," he said

"You better go before you will lose your two front teeth," Stacy said frustrated.

Without a word John drove to the airport, as Trish and Stacy grinned.

"It sucks to be stuck with two dumb blondes," John said as Stacy and Trish hit him hard on his head.

"Ow!" he said as he grab his head

"Just shut up and move okay," said Trish as Stacy grinned.

We're here," he said as he parked. Then they all got out of the car.

"You know Tor, being mean to me doesn't make me treat you any difference," said Randy as he was driving to The State Empire.

Torrie smiled, "Well maybe if you would stop making jokes all the time then maybe I'll be nice," she said as Randy smirked

"Sorry no can do, I can't live a day without joking." He said as they finally got there

"Well, I guess there's no chance of me being nice to you then," she said as they saw the Empire State was half damage.

"Whoa, looks like it's Two face," Randy said as he saw the building.

"Shut up and let's go," she said as a police officer stop them as Randy and Torrie show them their look real police badge as he let them go.

Batista and Chris are still looking for the place until they saw this weird place but decided not to go in and decided to go back to the Heroes Headquarters.

Authors Note: Well I had this idea on my head for a while now tell me what you guys think. And the real action will probably be on the next chapter or the third one. Anyways tell what you guys really think okay, I'll try to update as soon as possible Thanks for reading.


	2. Going undercover

"So they are there for sure right," said Steve as Chris and Batista nodded.

"Good. Now we just have to wait for the others to come back and probably sent someone there undercover," said Steve thinking of a plan.

"So did you find it yet," John said to the security at the airport.

"Yes," he said as he handed them pictures, identifications, and some paperwork, as Trish look through the papers and smirked.

"Yes John, they ARE that dumb to go to the airport," said Trish grinning as John swallowed hard feeling stupid.

"Don't worry John, it's okay," said Stacy laughing.

"So which police department did you guys said you were from again?" asked the security guard as John, Trish, and Stacy ran off.

"So you said that there were seven people that came in with masks on then they almost destroyed the whole building with a very big gun, and they tied you guys up with some electrical wire they had," said Randy questioning the executive, Mr.Hoffman

"Yes, it was dreadful," said Mr.Hoffman still terrified of the incident.

"Is there anything they said or did they left something here," said Torrie.

"Um, they didn't said a word, but they did left this card ," said Mr.Hoffman showing them the card.

"Great, then we will take this and we will contact you if we have further questions," said Randy taking the card as he and Torrie thank him and left.

"Whoa, check it out it's a club card." Said Randy looking at the card.

"Let me see," said Torrie as Randy handed her the card.

"We should tell Steve about this, he might send someone there to check it out," said Torrie as Randy nodded as they drove back to the Headquarters.

Heroes Headquarters

"So I see everybody collected some evidence," Steve said as he sat down.

"Chris and Batista found out that the villains are hid in an underground," said Steve

"Trish, John, and Stacy found out they got here by an airplane a few weeks ago," he said.

"Randy and Torrie found out that they own a underground club in downtown where they all should be at."

"Now I want to sent someone there and try to collect some evidence and it will be for awhile, and whoever I send may not use there powers and not to let them know who you are," said Steve.

"Send Orton, he loves to party," said Chris as he know that Randy hate to go undercover. Randy glared at him.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea," said Batista.

"Ok, then Orton it will be you and don't disappoint me," said Steve.

"Does it have to be me," said Randy.

"Yes, and call me when you got something, now I just look it up, They will be there around 10:00, and you should go there and take a look," he said.

"Tonight?" asked Randy.

"Yes," Steve said.

"But don't I get a partner or something," Randy said.

"No, you are going to do this alone."

"Fine, and I might have fun anyways."

"Don't get too much fun, now I want you to keep an eye on them and try to listen to their conversation," Steve said.

"Ok," Randy said as he got up.

"Good Luck," everybody said as they laughed.

"Ha-Ha, We'll see," mumbled Randy as he left.

"So Trish where are you going now?" asked John.

"I Don't know go home and take a rest," said Trish as she was leaving.

"Oh," John said feeling a bit disappointed.

"Why you ask," said Trish.

"Nothing just asking," he said.

"Well, okay then see ya," she said and she left.

"Man I wanted to ask her out tonight," said John as he watch Trish left, and he left too.

But someone overheard there conversation, Stacy.

The Underground Club

Randy look at his watch it was exactly 10:00. "Here comes nothing," he said as he walk into the club.

Music was so loud and people were screaming.

Randy headed to the bar and ordered a beer as he sat down and look around the club as the bartender gave him the beer as he took a sip of it.

He then did some exploring and saw a back room with two big buff guys surrounding it.

"That must be it," Randy said.

Then a brunette girl came out of the back door and headed to the bar.

"Well I can't go in there yet," said Randy as he follow to the girl to the bar and sat next to her drinking his beer.

The girl look at him and smiled.

"You new here? She asked him.

Randy turn to her, " Yeah," he said. "Damn," he thought to himself looking at her.

"I'm Candice," she said.

"Randy," he said.

Randy then look down at her and saw sharp razor nails as he swallowed hard, she noticed it.

"Oh, these are just what I like to wear, so don't be afraid," she said.

"Oh, okay," Randy said as he thought what kind of person have razor nails, he just couldn't think as he shook it off.

"So you work here or something?" he asked.

"Why do you ask," she said looking at him.

"Oh, it's just that you seem like you been here for quite a while so I just thought you work here or something," he said drinking his beer.

"Yeah, I'm one of the manager here," she said drinking her drink.

"Oh." Randy then try to think of an idea to make her bring up about the villains.

"Sorry I got to go," she said getting up as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Randy smiled as she shook it off.

"Damn it, why do I always fall for the bad girls," he thought to himself as he left.

Heroes Headquarters

"So Randy, you got anything," said Steve looking at him.

"Not really," he said drinking his water.

"What do you mean not really?" John asked him

"Well I saw this girl, and I went to her because she went out of the back door," said Randy.

"Was she hot?" asked John as everybody glared at him.

"Yes, John she is," said Randy.

"Lucky," John said.

"And when I saw this girl she have these sharp razor nails," said Randy as everybody look at him.

"Catwoman," Trish said.

"How do you know?" asked Randy

"Because Orton, a hot girl that has sharp nails, it got to be catwoman," Trish said.

"Good work Orton, I want you to try to get more details," said Steve.

"Hey where's Torrie?" asked Stacy,

"Over here," Torrie said as she appeared out of no where.

"Why did you do that?" asked Randy.

"Because you were late weren't you Miss Wilson," said Steve as Torrie nodded.

"Nice try," said Randy smirking.

"Funny," she said.

"Okay that's it everybody," said Steve as everybody got up.

"So John you like Trish don't you," said Stacy as John choked on his water.

"Dammit Randy told you huh?" asked John.

"No, I heard you the other day," said Stacy.

"Oh," he said feeling red.

"Why don't you ask her out?" she ask him.

"Well, I don't know," he said looking at Trish who was laughing at what Torrie said.

"Look if you don't ask her now she might like somebody else later," Stacy told him.

"You're right," John said as he walk over to Trish.

"Uh, Trish I want to ask you something," John said as Torrie left.

"What is it?" asked Trish

"I just wanted to ask you out to dinner this Saturday," John said quickly as Trish smiled.

"Sure," she said as she left.

John smiled as he left.

Authors Note: So how you guys like it so far? It probably wasn't that good but please review and let me know, thanks for reading.


End file.
